Cheating
by WickedlyHSM
Summary: Troy thinks Gabriella might be cheating on him. How far will he go to find out the truth? Will he hurt himself in the process?
1. Detention?

Hi. This is my first story ever so….no flames please.

Disclaimer: No I don't own any High School Musical anything.

Summary: Troy thinks that Gabriella is cheating on her. So what will he do? A Ryella story.

Chapter 1-Detention

Gabriella walked through a hallway and saw Troy. She walked over towards him.

"Hi Troy." She said in a meek voice.

"Hi Gabi." Troy said kissing softly. Gabriella backed away a little.

Sharpay walked by and saw Troy kissing Gabriella.

"I hate it when he does that! Why does he like her?" She said staring at him. Ryan just shrugged and kept walking. Sharpay took one more look and walked way with Ryan.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and started walking down the hall with her. She waved at a boy that Troy had never seen before.

"Who's he?"

"Oh…..No one."

Troy looked nervously at the guy then walked slowly with Gabriella again.

" So wanna go on a date tonight?" Troy asked.

" I can't" She said looking back at the guy.

" Who is he?"

" No one!" Gabriella said, annoyed.

The warning bell rang and Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella walked into Ms. Darbus' room.

Ryan sat behind Sharpay and pulled out his phone secretly to check his messages. At that time his phone rang. Gabriella thought it was hers and pulled her cell phone out.

" Ms. Montez, Mr. Evans, I will be seeing you in detention." Ms. Darbus said pulling out the cell phone can. Gabi and Ryan looked at each other then sadly, dropped their cell phones in.

Please r&r. Any tips or critism happily accepted.


	2. It Starts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

To my Reviewees™:

Meminenotyou: You will find out soon enough.

Renda: Here's your update.

Chapter 2-It Starts

The day went by slowly for Gabriella, dreading her detention.

For Ryan, the day went even slower waiting for detention, happy to be with Gabriella.

He walked down the hall and saw Gabriella talking to a guy. It wasn't Troy, so he wondered who it was. He shrugged and walked away. As he left, the unknown person kissed her and Gabriella walked away.

During free period, Troy spied on Gabriella and saw her kissing him. Troy's face flustered.

"You're cheating on me!" He yelled at Gabriella.

"No…it isn't-"

"I don't want to hear it! We're over!" Troy yelled, running away.

"Troy!" She yelled running to get him.

He stormed into a corridor and ran into the theatre. Gabriella lost track of him as the warning bell rang. She ran into the classroom, trying to hold back tears. Ryan saw her and tried to hold back a smile.

**Gabriella's POV**

_God. Why doesn't Troy understand! That guy is just my-_

Ryan walked in and saw her. He felt bad for her. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Gabriella replied," Troy broke up with me." She said, tears dripping.

Ryan held back a smile.

**Ryan's POV**

_Yes! This is great! For me-not for her! This will make her ohso vulnerable._

**Troy's POV**

_Why did she cheat on me? I was faithful to her-except for that one time with Sharpay. But it looks like she has been cheating on me for awhile. I never should of trusted her._

**Regular POV**

The bell rang and Gabriella and Ryan left for detention. Gabriella and Ryan walked in and Gabriella looked at the stage and broke down. "Troy and I were on that stage a couple days ago." Gabriella laid her head on Ryan's chest. Ryan bent down and-


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! SO STOP ASKING!

What would happen if I owned HSM: Ryan bent down and kissed Gabi.

"Oh no you didn't!" She punched him in the face and ran away.

Chapter 2-Stolen

Now what happened in my world: Ryan bent down and held Gabriella. She looked up and smiled. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed Ryan.

Troy walked in with a bouquet for Gabriella to say sorry. He saw Gabriella kissing Ryan. He threw the flowers down. A single rose slid out. It went down the slope and landed at Gabriella's feet. Gabriella looked at the door to see Troy walking away.

"Troy!" She said, extending her arm, as if to grab him, even though he was gone.

Gabriella ran to Troy. She had tears streaming down her eyes. She caught up to him.

"Troy! Please listen to me!" She said whipping him around. He stood impatiently, glaring at her. Her cheeks and clothes were tear-stained.

"What! You broke my heart! Then I come to apologize and I find you kissing a different guy!" He said, furiously.

Ryan walked out in case Troy was going to hit her. It sounded like he was mad enough to hit her.

"I needed help and he was there. I want to get back together with you!" She said, eyes red with crying. Troy madness seemed to disappear. His expression softened and he leaned down to kiss her.

Sharpay came and saw her brother spying. "I'm seeing a mutually beneficial agreement. We break them up and I get Troy and you get the brain girl."

"Gabriella!"

"Like it matters!" Sharpay said.

Zeke came up to Sharpay with a fresh bag of cookies. She grabbed the cookies.

"Evaporate tall person!" Sharpay said to Zeke. Zeke walked away.

"Ryan, we need a plan." Sharpay said.

Gabriella walked back into detention just as Ms. Darbus walked in.

"Ready to start detention?" Ms. Darbus said as Ryan walked in.

Thanks to all my reviewers!


	4. No Plan Needed

Disclaimer :I don't own it.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter 4-Action and Regret

"I want to be with her again. But I know she'll say no. I might as well ask." Troy thought.

"Ms. Darbus! I need to speak to Gabriella." Troy said twiddling his fingers. He looked at the floor. Gabriella started walking towards Troy.

"Fine but I need her back." Ms. Darbus said quickly.

"Gabriella," Troy said, once they got out of the theatre. "I want to get back together." He said without expression. He was nervous. "And I was wondering if…."

"I would be your girlfriend. I won't. I like Ryan. Not you." Gabriella said sternly.

Troy stood with his jaw dropped. Gabriella walked back into the theatre. Sharpay saw Ryan in the theatre and called to him.

"Ryan!" Sharpay said loudly.

"What?" He said looking at her.

"We don't need a plan. They broke up for good."

"Yay! Now I won't have to break Gabriella's heart!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and went to go find Troy. Ryan went to go talk to Gabriella.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay said in a flirty voice. She looked at him.

"Hi Sharpay." Troy said sadly.

"Hi Gabriella!" Ryan said happily. He smiled and went to kiss her.

Gabriella just stood there and let Ryan kiss her.

"You taste good!" Ryan said, looking at her.

She smiled softly then went to work. A guy passed by the door. She went up and kissed him, then went back to work.

"Who's he?" Ryan asked, never seeing him before.

"Oh no one." She said, looking at the unknown person.


	5. Another BreakUp

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it?

Thanks Reviewees!

Note: You've all been wondering who that guy is… I will never tell you how he knows Gabriella unless I get 27 reviews…. But here's your new chapter with his name!

Chapter 5-Start of Something New

Gabriella and Ryan walked out of detention holding hands. Ryan kissed Gabriella and slipped his tongue in. She backed up and smiled.

Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay were together.

"So Troy, What is it like being the basketball hottie?" She said covering her mouth as she said the last word.

"You really think I'm hott?" He said striking a pose.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Good." He said, kissing her.

Sharpay pulled back to breathe, then smiled. She grabbed Troy's hand.

The two groups met in a hallway. Troy quickly swooped Sharpay down for a passionate kiss. Gabriella tried to hold back tears as she saw the couple. A few minutes later, Troy and Sharpay walked away panting. Sharpay smirked at Gabriella. Gabriella ran away crying. Ryan ran after her.

The mysterious guy saw Gabriella running away from something. She ran into his arms.

"What's wrong?" The man asked softly. He kissed Gabriella on the forehead. HE looked down at her tear-stained eyes. He almost cried when he saw the poor girl.

"He broke my heart."

"Who?" The man asked angrily.

"My Ex-" She replied, barely audible.

Ryan came down the hall to find Gabriella. He saw her with the unknown person. He started spying.

"Well, What did he do?"

"Well, he thought I was with you-"

"And you aren't?"

Ryan came out his face flustered with anger.

"WE ARE OVER!" He yelled. The words rang over and over in Gabriella's head. Gabriella's now dry eyes welled back up with tears.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" The person yelled, kissing Gabriella.

"It's okay, Will." Gabriella whispered softly. "It's okay." She said resting her head on his chest. Tears stained his shirt.


	6. AUTHOR

AN

Thank you all! I have gotten 27 reviews, so you can expect to find out who that guy is soon. If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to email me. If not, I have tons of ideas. But I would like to get the next chapter up today, so email me quick.

Thankies,

Willy


	7. Lies

This is a very short chapter…it is mostly dialogue though. I was a little disappointed that I did not get any

Chapter 7-Lies….

Gabriella kissed Will goodbye and walked away. She looked at the ground as she walked away. She looked up at Troy as she approached him.

"Troy?" She asked timidly.

Troy started to walk away to Chad. She started to follow him. He started jogging away from her.

"Troy!" She said, tears streaming down her eyes. Her shirt was soaked after all the crying she had done today.

"Troy!" She said again hoping to get a response.

"What!" He said, practically shouting. He spun around and looked at her in the eye.

"I just came to say that I was cheating on you. He asked me to be his girlfriend before we even got together. I was a big jerk." She said looking at the ground. Her tears stopped falling. As she saw the hurt expression on his face, she started crying again.

"You were cheating on me!" He shouted at her. He looked as if he would blow up.

"Yes, and I am soooo sorry!" She said, once again, tears flowing down her face.

He walked away, cursing at himself for believing that she actually cared for her.

She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She ran away back to Will.

She ran up and hugged Will.

"I am so glad that you are my-"


	8. Truths

Everyone ready for the next chapter……………… I am only going to have 1 more chapter after this, so email me if you think I should write another story. I think this is going to be my only story. If I get 13 I will continue writing stories.

Chapter 8- Truths

A few moments later, Gabriella walked down another hall. She saw Ryan and Sharpay and ran to catch up with them.

"Ryan!" She yelled, hoping he would not act like Troy.

He didn't answer, but Sharpay did.

"Evaporate Ugly Person!" She said loudly.

Gabriella ignored Sharpay and continued towards Ryan. Her eyes started leaking as she ran towards them.

"Ryan! Will you please listen?" She said her eyes leaking with tears, once again, combining with her tear-stained shirt.

He spun around and looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"You." She replied running up and kissing him.

He backed up.

"Go back to your boyfriend. I heard you talk to Troy." He said walking away.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said wiping her eyes, laughing.

"Then who is he?" He asked surprised to see her laughing.

"Will, get out here!" She said waving at the door. Will walked in. "He is my cousin!" She said, still giggling. "I did that whole act to get rid of Troy!" She said, her laugh, dying down.

"Oh." Ryan said walking up to Gabriella and kissing her.


	9. AUTHOR2

Author's Note

Okay. People, I want to write a new story, but don't have any ideas. If you guys(and girls) have any ideas I could use, I would give you full credit. Thanks!

-Willy


End file.
